GigaP
GigaP (ギガP) is a producer well-known for his energetic songs and skill in tuning VOCALOIDs, especially the Kagamine twins. However, he has recently made a successful foray into activities, starting with a cover of "Tsukema Tsukeru" in January 2012. He has a somewhat nasal and flat but calm and confident, laid-back voice. He can also rap to a certain extent, featured in Guriri's covers of "California Gurls" as well as his cover of "Ifuudoudou" . His popularity as an utaite has steadily risen, with his most popular cover being "Ifuudoudou" , with almost 1,200,000 views as of November 2015. The utaite Reol, who often writes lyrics for his original VOCALOID songs, made a guest appearance at the end of his self-cover of "Gigantic O.T.N" . He has continued to collaborate with her on several other songs since. He is also well known as a mixer, and in addition to mixing all of his own songs, often mixes for other utaite as well. In March 2016, GigaP signed to become an artist under TOY'S FACTORY company with a unit named REOL (レヲル) includes 3 members: GigaP, Reol and Okiku. In August of 2017, REOL announced that their unit will be disbanding due to creative differences. Their last concerts will be held in October. For more information on GigaP as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # No title− (Released on August 17, 2014) # Gokusaishiki (Released on July 29, 2015) # Σ (Sigma) (Released on October 19, 2016) Collaboration Units * Member of REOL -レヲル- with Reol and Okiku (2016-2017) List of Covered Songs (Let's Put on Fake Eyelashes) (2012.01.22) # "California Gurls" (Katy Perry song) feat. Guriri and GigaP (rap) (2012.08.18) # "WAVE" (2012.10.10) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.21) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (self-cover) (2013.01.15) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.02.21) # "Kimi ga Umareta Hi" (EVO+'s birthday) feat. HanyCham★, Da-little, Mes and GigaP (2013.04.09) (Not in Mylist) # "Girls" -Dance ver.- (2013.05.04) # "HYBRID" (2013.07.27) # "Koshitantan" (2013.11.10) # "Good Time" (Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen song) -GigaP Acapella mix- feat. GigaP and Youcha (2013.12.19) # "ELECT" feat. GigaP and nqrse (2014.01.10) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (self-cover) feat. GigaP and Shoose (2014.05.11) # "drop pop candy" (Original) feat. GigaP and Reol (2014.07.18) # "jewel" (2014.08.29) # "Isshin Furan" feat. GigaP and 96Neko (2014.09.22) # "Bad Romance" feat. GigaP, Nqrse and Vacon (2014.12.10) # "Sugarvine" (2015.03.24) # "Nintendo Acapella Medley" (2016.04.12) # "ECHO" feat. Reol and GigaP (2016.05.13) }} Songs on TmBox Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery |GigaReolOkiku.jpg|GigaP, Reol and Okiku in real life, as seen in Reol's instagram |GigaP for Reol Gokusaishiki.jpg|GigaP as seen in his twitter icon, avatar for Reol's 1st major album |GigaP RL.jpg|GigaP in real life, as seen in his twitter |Reol fbbanner.png|From left: GigaP, Reol and Okiku as seen in Reol's official facebook fanpage Illust. by Okiku (お菊) |GigaPmascot.png|GigaP's twitter icon Illust. by Okiku (お菊) |GigaP - REOL debut.jpg|GigaP (center) in his promo photo of REOL's debut album Σ }} Trivia * He lives in Akita.His Nico Nico Douga user page * His bloodtype is O. * On his pixiv profile, he states that he is female, and he was born on .His pixiv description However, his twitter states that he is 33.His Twitter name * He seems to like the and has earned the titles "Legendary Len Master" and the "Legendary Kagamine Master" in his works as a producer. External Links * Twitter * piapro * pixiv * TmBox * instagram